MATE TO THE BLACK WOLF
by rozaxxx
Summary: hermione granger is being abused by her parents she wishes someone will help her but no one knows she existed until one day a wolf sees the little girl and knows hes found his soul mate   hermione doesnt know about magic but will find out about it soon
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this story will have lemons in later chapters and has quite bad language so you must be 18+ to read. Hermione granger belongs to JK Rowling not me but the rest i came up with.**

Chapter one mate of the black wolf 

The streets were empty for all of the children were asleep tucked into their cozy beds waiting for Father Christmas to come and deliver the presents. That's all except for one seven year old who was curled into a ball on a filthy worn blanket with nothing else. her sobs echoed through the night as she know she was going to get no presents like normal children instead she would probably do something wrong and get a beating for upsetting her parents. Her parents have never loved her or shown any affection because they believed a firstborn should always be a boy, not a worthless girl. Every day she was beaten, starved and since the age of 5 she's been made to do the chores and if she hadn't done them then she would be whipped with her father's favorite belt. Hermione is very tiny for her age, she has dull lifeless eyes that have never shined with happiness, she has a small cute button nose surrounded by pale skin due to never being in the sunlight. Her mouth is a light pink color; her bottom lip sticking out in a natural pout. Her hair is a much untamed knotted brown bush on her head. All in all she could be a very pretty girl if she was shown love.

As Hermione laid there she kept thinking the same thing over and over again every night

"why me." She pondered

"what did i do to deserve this, please someone help me." After hours of crying and sobbing she finally fell into the only peace that she has ever known, blissful sleep. The pain of tomorrow looming above her head like a giant storm cloud waiting to pour down upon her.

A loud bang jolted Hermione from her sleep

" you lazy good for nothing slut , I don't know why we even bother to keep you, you don't even do your chores." as he said those last words he started to stalk towards her as if she was his prey. He backhanded her across her face then grabbed her neck and squeezed till she couldn't breathe. Then he proceeded to drag her all the way down the corridor then he chucked her down the stairs

" make me and my wife breakfast now and none for you, you worthless cow." Hermione was left there choking. "Merry Christmas to you too she thought.

"Move it then "Hermione quickly scrambled up but tripped on her huge maternity dress that was her second piece of clothing from her mother. It was the most hideous thing around. It was a horible bright yellow dress it had puffy shoulders, it was the kind of dress where you needed big boobs to keep it up and sadly she didn't have any, the second piece of clothing was a pair of hospital scrub shoes which sums up the only things she only got from her parents. The only reason they gave them to her because they didn't want germs on their floor.

She quickly made bacon, eggs and waffles and a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and took it to the master bedroom. She did this every morning and every morning the same knock on the door and wait till he says come in.

"come in" he always replies. Then its walk over to Mr. granger first then Mrs. granger who starts to moan about Hermione trying to make her be fat

" are you trying to make me fat god sake girl your wasting food do you think someone as small as me can eat that much now go away i don't want to watch something so vile while i eat" as always she complains. I know what you're thinking if she's moaning about how much food i make for her, why I don't give her less. Well the thing is i tried that once and she started to accuse me of stealing her food and eating it. For that i was starved for two days and was beaten with the belt twice a day each time 25 whips. When i turned to leave i saw a huge pile of presents i know none of them would be mine but deep down i hoped that one would be.

"hahahaha" jolted me out my hopes of a loving normal family

"look at the whores face she thinks there hers as well news flash slave none of them are yours you don't deserve anything be grateful for what you have, now get out of here and do all your chores if i find a you haven't then you better hope i never find you and you better be ready for me tonight now go" he yelled then grabbed a hard cover book and throw it at my gut.

**make the Christmas roast**

**make the table presentable**

**some of our guests are veggies so cook something non meat**

**use our best china and if there's a speck of dirt on them i will bring the knuckle puncher out.**

the only sounds that came from the granger house were the sounds of cheerful laughter as people ate the roast turkey and opened presents, as people walked by their thoughts were all the same god those lucky people, i wish I was their child, god bless them a merry Christmas but if they were to walk up to the back window on the right corner the would see a hopeless girl being whipped with a belt for not being in the attic

"i told you to be in the attic by the time the guests were here" then he shoved her against the stairs she could feel her ribs bending in

" ahh "

"now get upstairs and don't make a sound or i will kill you very slowly now move it "he threatened

"Please come in to our lovely home" god i hate her voice and her thank the lord I didn't get any of her looks i seemed to get my auntie's looks and she's the only one that cared.

A/n For the people who have already read this it hasn't changed that much it's just i re did it so it wasn't all in capitals, so it makes it much easier to read now please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about the last chapter being in capital letters I didn't notice till it was too late and thanks to the people who reviewed I'm very grateful. I have very good news I have found the grammar checker so my spelling should be perfect well hopefully. This chapter is happening the same time as the first chapter but this is in the wolf pov.**

Chapter two mate to the black wolf

Wolf pov

Watching the cubs play with their parents always filled me pride and jealousy. Pride because there my pack and jealous because I haven't yet found my mate that will carry are cubs. You see I'm the alpha of one of the most powerful and largest prides left in England for wizards and humans hunt us for different reasons but either way we still end up dead. Most of my pack has mated and had an at least one cub except me and a couple younger dominate wolfs. The elder redbird says that it's not the right time for me to get my mate but she says a couple of weeks before you meet you will have dreams of her.

A bout a mouth and a half I had my first dream about her and ever since then they've been the same (your probley thinking I'm not sounding excited the reason is the dreams are always a blur I haven't seen where she is or her face not even her name. The elder says it might be because it's not time or she's in pain and she is weak. It better be the first or else anyone who has ever laid a hand on her I will beat the shit out of her.

"yelp" hhhmmm number one (yes your problem wondering why someone would name something number one but he's an orphan his parents where murdered by hunters while they were out hunting for food for their cub but the hunters got them. poor thing but nobody what's to look after dead weight and that what he was. most of us believe he won't live he's small and weak and he doesn't have what it take to be a wolf.

Argh I alarmed all the members it's time to go to sleep they need to be healthy for tomorrow we are moving to a new place. all the older wolves slept in one corner of the cave the families each curled up with each over and ones who haven't yet found there mate lay together me the alpha have a cave attached to the main one. it will be hard for the pack to move this has been are home for two years and its one of the best we have had, but I have news from a wizard friend that the auras know there's a wolf pack living around this area so we are going to the human part of the world and live in there woods. With all the plans worked out for tomorrow he curled up on the blacked nest and dreamed of his mate.

**_The dream_**

Moonlight was the only light in the empty darkness there was nothing else where is she? "help me" a soothing voice whispered behind me as I turn around as fast as I can I notice that the dream was changing into a meadow and right in the middle there was a little child standing there how old is she? "I'm seven" with that she turned around to look at me and as I saw her face especially the eyes I felt my soul connect with her I have finally found my mate.

I didn't notice I was staring at nothing until the little girl pulled my trouser legs "who are you" she asked "I'm the one who's going to protect you no tell me what's your name and where do you live" I crouched down to her height and spook softly to she then asked very quietly and if I wasn't a wolf ill problem wouldn't have heard her. " from my parents" as she said those couple of word I looked at her properly she had a massive bruise in her cheek and she was very tiny for a seven year old and she was wearing a ragged dress that looked like it has been worn too often.

"yes ill protect you from your parents now tell me your name and where you live come on I won't hunt you I promise " "you picky promise" what the hell is a picky promise "its where you liked your pinky to mine " who do you know what I'm thinking "because it's my dream now are you going to picky promise or not " "okay I will" and we did though it was very funny because my pinky was about 5 times bigger than hers but we were able to do it "my names Hermione granger but my parents call me whore and I live at 75 valiant ave what's a whore" they called this their daughter my mate a where they will be punished by death for what they have done "please don t kill them I deserve what they do to me please don't" "okay okay I wont hunt them " "thank you"

"Hermione wake up you whore its time you get what you deserve" with that Hermione was gone

**_end of dream _**

I woke up in a cold sweat there going to beat her not if I can help it with that I ran as fast as could into town to get a map so I could help her kill the parents and make her my mate.

**I need help in what I should call the black wolf so could you give me some ideas when you review on what I should call him **

**I also need help on what I should call the orphan puppy I'm thinking that when Hermione comes to the pack she grows a bond with the orphan and she adopts it and looks **


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you hollyanne87 for giving me the idea of an name for the older wolf and thank you the- tall- girl- in- green for the name of the orphan wolf. **

_**chapter three mate to the black wolf**_

a reminder from the last chapter

"yes ill protect you from your parents now tell me your name and where you live come on I won't hunt you I promise " "you picky promise" what the hell is a picky promise "its where you liked your pinky to mine " who do you know what I'm thinking "because it's my dream now are you going to picky promise or not " "okay I will" and we did though it was very funny because my pinky was about 5 times bigger than hers but we were able to do it "my names Hermione granger but my parents call me whore and I live at 75 valiant ave what's a whore" they called this their daughter my mate a where they will be punished by death for what they have done "please don t kill them I deserve what they do to me please don't" "okay okay I wont hunt them " "thank you"

"Hermione wake up you whore its time you get what you deserve" with that Hermione was gone

* * *

><p>hermione pov<p>

i was having one of the best dreams ive ever had but while i was about to ask what my protecters name was i was awoken as my farther poured freezing cold water all over me. by the way my farther was shouting i was guessing the guest have gone home great now its time for some dad and daughter bounding (sarcasem if you didnt notice )

"ow im sorry sweet heart did i make you all wet i didnt mean to i actually came up here to invite you down to eat with else like one happy family" oh great he wants to act we all now what happens i prtened to beleive him the bam he goes all sadistic on me.

"really daddy can i thank you for being such a good farther " i said in a innocent voice. i said as i get up of the floor and make my way to the door here it goes .

"hahahah you actually beleive i want you to be part of my family" of course you dont your just bipolar you dick(bi polar is where your have manga mood swings.)he grabbs me by my hair and pulls me to the floor.

"are you so fucking useless that you cant even cook a turkey, it was red and cold in the inside where you rying to kill us snd two of are guest were vegetarien you should have known that" he kept kicking me in the gut over and over again he expecially kicked hard at the word the fuck should i know they where veggies.

"no please not the cigarette"

**wolf pov**

we finally settled down in are new cave it was in a very large forest it had a lovly field with three massie cave attached to one anothe on one side of the clearing was a large lake with a water fall a perfect place to bath and get water we will build a large fire in the biggest cave were the familys will stay i will have one and the other will be sed for any thing else. the best thing is its quit close to where my mate lives.

i was just about to go hunt for food for my pack but then i felt an incredible pain that brought me to my knees and i felt my soul rip from my body and it flow to some place and then i was in front of my mate, i watched this grown man lit a cigarette then take a pof and and stick it into my mates back

"argggghhh" her screams could make an old man scarede for her and his life i was about to rush over to the man and tear him apart but i could all ready felt my soul go back to my body.i was brought back by my better shaking "aaron aaron are you okay " **yep the wolf is called aaron like i said to hollyanne87 i know a boy called aaron and he has loads of hair so it fits.**

"yeah tell the men well hunt tomorrow its time to get my mate " with that the man transformed into a massive black wolf with vibrant green eyes the wolf toke of to find his mate.

**i have done three chapters now on this story and will only contiune the story if i get 15 review. this chapter is smaller then the other but next time it will be longer. the next chapter is where aaron goes and gets his mate hermione.**


	4. please review back

**im going to start to right another storie and ive got an awsome plot for it but i dont know what characters i should use they can be any characters from twilight, harry potter and vampire dairys so i would love people to send me what they want to read.**

**the plot about children (so the characters you pick will start of as children but will get older throught the chapters) the male child is a very dominate veela even at a younge age and the girl or boy is his mate but the dominate veela must teach his mate lessons on how to behave because the subbmissive girl or boy is scared and hates him.**

**so please send me the characters you think will be perfect for this and if you wont you can make up your very own oc and tell me about him then ill use him in the storie. **

**im still carrying on with the mate to the black wolf.**


	5. Chapter 4

**im sorry i didnt put this chapter up fast but i wanted to make this chapter longer. to be honest im a little let down on how many people reviewed only 5 out of 210 im a bit upset about it. so please people reviewe it only takes a couple of minuites not even that long it probly only take a couple of clicks then its done **

**hermione pov**

"ahhhh please stop" i had this feeling since dad walked in my room and started to beat me that it might be the last time, probly the last time for every thing for me and as dad started to kick my hard in my privets i know my serpisions where confirmed i was going to die tonight. The thing that scared me the most is i didnt feel any emotions, i wasnt scared that what surprised me, every nightmare i had of dyeing by being beaten i was either scared or begging for my life. But as it was happening right know i just didnt care the only thing going throw my mind was "whats the point of living i have nothing if i die then i wont be in pain any more"

**aaron pov (wolf) **

i could feel every thing my mate was going throw her pain and sorrow burned me as silver would burn me. But the part that teared my heart in half was where she just stopped she had no feelings but i know what she was feeling her thoughts where of wanting to die, but i wouldnt allow that. I have just found my mate i wont let her go so easily. with that thought me and my pack zoomed though the forest her thoughts where getting louder and louder which was a good sign it told me we where very close. then i heared it the sound that will hunt my forever "arghhhh" a blood curldling scream. the screame came from the house in whick i know my mate was.

me and my pack barged into the house a scream came from what looked like a old persons living room there standing in the middle of it was an long body type women which carrys here lengh on her top half not her legs. she had thick foundation on her face which was about three times darker then her natuaral colour you could see the line where she hadnt blended it in properly her eyes where the eyes that belonged to a sadistic person, her hair was dyed a fake blond colour from pound land. A man came running down wearing a white button down top which was splattered by my mates blood.

when the man got a good look of me he turned a deathly pale and screamed a high pitch screa which sounded like his balls handent dropped yet then he faited,

"so much for being a man" i snorted

my beta and one of my trusted men grabbed the man and women and toke them back to are den where they will be held captive till im ready to totur them then eat them for dinner i just hope they dont tast sour. a low moan from upstairs had me running to my mate before i barged in i quickly turned into my human form then ran in.

the view i saw as i opened the door stopped me in my tracks there laying on the hard wwoden floor was my mate only covered in a pair of dirty knickers and blood. she looked like she had three ribs broken her skin was a sickly yellow and purple colour, her ankle was bent in the wronge dirction and her face was covered and bruised so much i coundnt even see her face. i could feel her heart beat slowly beating thats the only thing that telled me she was still alive.

"josh get are healer to set up a room for my mate she in a very bad persision i dont think shell make it" at the last couple of worlds my voiced cracked i nearly lost it i just wanted to die. but i know i had to survive and a feeling told me my mate will.i just hope its right.

i picked little hermione god shes really small for a seven year old i quickly ran as fast as i could down stairs

"josh did you call the healer"

"yeah she said every things ready "

"okay know im going to trust you to take my mate to her and tell the healer if anything happens to her she will be in charge to take the punishment even if it wasnt her i will be back soon i just need to get some stuff for my mate"

"okay"

i watched as my most trusted man left with my mate i ran upstairs so could get some of my belongings every room i went in didnt look like a childs room i was about to run down stairs till i noticed a small cupboard which was radiating my mates smell the strongest i opened the door and it chilled me to the bone at what i saw one little blacket in the corner which i know she slept on a couple of women pregnace cloths two pairs of knickers which where supposed to be white but where turning from grey to a yellow sick colour from old age and never being clean. the thing that made me agry was notes written on the wall saying things like

**"waste of space"**

**"dirty whore"**

**"stupid slut burn in hell"**

**"you should have been a boy not a worthless weak stupid fucked up girl"**that one made me growl. what kind of sick twisted people do that to people let alone there daughter

i didnt bother to take any of it, shell be happy with out the reminders i got some petrol fom the cars on the streets and sprayed it all over the house then set it alight so they think its a accident.

i waited and watched as the house went up in flames and fire engines came to put it out. then i ran to my mate, in which i missed , i know shes only seven but i know shell be the perfect submissive mate i wont have sex with her until shes ready and she tells me. i will be a perfect loving mate and dominate but not to dominate that she will be scared.

i made it in time as the healer was closing the door to the room where my hermione was. i couldnt read the healers face it was a blanc mask please let her be okay

"im sorry..."

**cliff hanger **

**will hermione live or die thats the question i will put a chapter up soon but please review and keep reading it will get better.**


	6. Chapter 5

**recap on what hapened in the last chater ****i waited and watched as the house went up in flames and fire engines came to put it out. then i ran to my mate, in which i missed , i know shes only seven but i know shell be the perfect submissive mate i wont have sex with her until shes ready and she tells me. i will be a perfect loving mate and dominate but not to dominate that she will be scared.**

**i made it in time as the healer was closing the door to the room where my hermione was. i couldnt read the healers face it was a blanc mask please let her be okay**

**"im so****rry..." **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>im sorry to say she is well under nourished and has quit a few broken bones but apart from that she will live, but the only problem is we dont know how she'll be in the future but all is well you may come in and see her shes asleep right know so be quit okay"

i nodded in understandment and went in. there she was lying in the crystle white bed her left side of her head was purple and blue, she looked so tiny and defenslive and i know right there i was going to protect her with my life.

**narrator pov**

over the next thew days aaron sat there not eating or talking nothing just sitting there and watching his angle waiting for her to come out of here deep sleep. he worried about her reaction to what has happened lately , and how she will react to thw wolf but most imported he was worried about how she would react over there bond.

it wasnt just him that was sad the whole pack was sad for there alpha and soon to be alpha female, the cubs where confused for why the parents where sad and soon the where all just sitting in the cave not talking just waiting for the news about there alpha and she alpha.

**hermione pov **

it all happened so fast, my dad was kicking me and calling me names and then i fell into a darkness, i dont know who long ive been in this dark place but arfter a long time i heard a beeping soud and a awful smell consumed me senses, i then felt my eye lids flutter then open and a searing white light blinded me but arfter a couple of blinks i was okay.

as i toke in where i was i was astounded by how much white you could have in the room. the walls where white, bed sheets was whiteeven the furniture was white and guese what the floor was pink, kidding it was white as well. (**i hate hospitals and sadly im usually there every year for somthing major and im always stuck in a ward with a couple of strange people and everthing is white and smells but what gets me is its always so clean) **then this black blur caught my eye there standing in the corner of the room was a freahishly huge man the colour of bronze with yellowy brown hair. he also has really shiny blue eyes.

**(the descripsion isnt very good but this is coming from a 7 year old, im gonna try to get a pic up on my rofile off what he looks like.) **

**"**are you the talllest man in the worls sir"

**aaron pov **

i was awoken from a lovly dream of my mate by a beeping sound, i opened my eyes to see where the sound was coming from as i looked over towards where my mate lay and there she was sitting there staring at me with a look of astonishment she then said the last thing i ever thought shell say

"are you the tallest man in the world" she said in a scared but polite voiced, i just couldnt help it i bust out with laughter so lound she had to cover her ears. when i say that i stoped and ran to her.

"im sorry darling you just shocked me with that question who are you doing?"i tried in my most soothing voice.( god i sounded like my mother) then an horrible picture of mself wearing my mums nighty i snapped out of that horrible image by giggling. the little girl was giggling at me.

"hehehehehehe your funny, since your funny can you help me find my parents" she cringed as she said parents those fucking people no one should go through what she has gone through exsecially my mate.

"you dont need to worry about those people there going to prison and im going to look arfter okay so dont be scared there never going to find you sweetheart" god whats happening to me why am i calling her sweet heart and acting all girly im an alpha for fuck sake grrrr but every time i see her i turn into a loving men god im schizophrenia. (thats where you two sides of yourself.)

"are you sure because i tried to run away once and they found me and wh..wh..whipped me 5 times i still have the scars and they said th..they would kill me next time" she then burst into tears she had tears and snot running down her face oh shit what do i do hhmm what would my mum do com on come on think yes!

i slowly walked over and hugged her gently but then she clutched my shirt and pulled me to her as she did that i felt a great pain as my chest hairs was ripped out arghhhh i mentally i get back to the pack im gonna have a long chat with the mothers of the pack to learn who to comfort my child mate until shes grown up.

arfter an hour or two she feel asleep. i gently walked away to talk to the nurse

"mr thorn mr thorn little hermione will be able to go home tomorrow but lease bring her back here so we will be able to take out her stiches now make sure she drinks lots of water and has three meals a days also make her walk for about 30 minuites so her legs dont skip and heres her medicasion she only needs a pill a day"

"thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reviewing i will put up another chapter when i have 20 reviews and my wolf aaron thorn looks like emmet from twilights actor.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**i slowly walked over and hugged her gently but then she clutched my shirt and pulled me to her as she did that i felt a great pain as my chest hairs was ripped out arghhhh i mentally i get back to the pack im gonna have a long chat with the mothers of the pack to learn who to comfort my child mate until shes grown up.**

**arfter an hour or two she feel asleep. i gently walked away to talk to the nurse**

**"mr thorn mr thorn little hermione will be able to go home tomorrow but lease bring her back here so we will be able to take out her stiches now make sure she drinks lots of water and has three meals a days also make her walk for about 30 minuites so her legs dont skip and heres her medicasion she only needs a pill a day"**

**"thanks"**

**thank you guys who where bovered to review and i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6<strong>

Narrator POV

it was the day the pack had been waiting for, their pack leader and mate were coming. The wolves dressed in their finest clothes, the cubs cleaned the alphas cave and had clothes put in for Hermione, every family was  
>lined up waiting to welcome them back.<p>

all except two, the first one being kitty(the orphan) who was curious as to what was happening and he was lonely for no one came to help him or explain what was happening so he just crawled into a bush near the exit of the camp. The second one was filled with envy for the man she loved had decided to mate with an eight  
>year old child instead of her, she felt used and cheated and right there at that moment she made a pact to get the man she desired. (if you haven't worked it out the man she loved is Aaron the alpha) her name is Tanya she 5'9 quite tall for a female wolf she was a fake looking Barbie type with her blond hair and bright<br>blue eyes big boobs she was everything that men desired.

Aaron POV

It was the day i was going to take my mate home, the place where i knew she would be safe. I've told my pack to look presentable and also told them to act human until Hermione settled in and I'm ready to tell her about wolves.

"Hermione come on there's people that are waiting to meet you" god i know girls take long to dress but an eight year old come on.

"I'm sorry I'm taking too long but i can't reach the buttons on my dress" hahaha

"do you want me to do it"

"yes" Jesus these buttons are so small. that's it I've got it crap wrong hole. Okay all done lets rock and roll.

At the meadow 

Hermione's POV

Aaron took me to this meadow, the minute i toke a step towards them they all rushed towards me making comments such as

**aww look how cute she is**

**Aaron she's definitely going to be a keeper when she's older**

**we're going to be such good friends**

**well look at that little runt and she's the one the alpha loves pathetic**

the minute those worlds left her mouth every one fell silent and parted down the middle to show a blond goddess she started to stalk towards me and then looked very closely at me then burst out laughing

"hahahaha i have no competition" she basically snarled at me. What in the world is this women talking about, she then leaned toward Aaron and stroked his arm then cupped his private place.

"you're right th

ere is no competition Tanya because Hermione will always win  
>against you. Now be gone" wow I've never heard Aaron so angry.<p>

"now come on Hermione let me show you to your new home " hmmm i wonder if I'm going to live in a flat or a house, ummm why are we walking towards a cave, something must have shown on my face because he boomed out with laughter and said something like caves are the new fashion and you'll love it. Hmmm what am i to  
>moan god i lived in a rathole all my life.<p>

Crunch huh! Hmm i wonder what's under that bush

"hello? Hello. Awww look at you."

A cute looking little baby wolf was stuck under a branch "Here you go baby." i picked him up and started to stroke him i got the cutest reaction out of him when he started to purr.

"Hermione Hermione where are you...oh there you are "

"Aaron" i said in my most cutest baby face (it always works) "can i keep  
>him pleasseeeee.<p>

Aaron POV

great she had to find he orphan pup kitty god i hope she knows what she's getting into hmmm come to think of it i bet I'll probably have to do most of the work, and to make it worst if i let her keep it then that would make me a dad. I can see it now the great alpha opened his loving heart and adopted an orphan god i can see people  
>right now just laughing at me. Well who cares (i do) as long as my mate's happy then i am, and if people laugh i can always give them a punishment.<p>

"yes you can "

"thank you thank you " she then tackled me into a hug and right at that moment i knew i made the right choice and was going to be the most

* * *

><p><strong>if you want an update fast i want 30 reviews if not ill take my time <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**great she had to find he orphan pup kitty god i hope she knows what she's getting into hmmm come to think of it i bet I'll probably have to do most of the work, and to make it worst if i let her keep it then that would make me a dad. I can see it now the great alpha opened his loving heart and adopted an orphan god i can see people**  
><strong>right now just laughing at me. Well who cares (i do) as long as my mate's happy then i am, and if people laugh i can always give them a punishment. <strong>

**"yes you can "**

**"thank you thank you " she then tackled me into a hug and right at that moment i knew i made the right choice and was going to be the most **

**thanks to all the people who have reviewed and if youve been reading this story from the beginning you would have noticed the spelling was a lot more better in the last chapter all thanks to marmia days who is my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>tanya pov <strong>

gggrrr how dare he just throw me away like that, every thing was going to plan

1* **make him fall in love with you **check

2* **get power over the pack **check

3* **kill the alpha so i become alpha **not check

I was so close till that bitch came now i have nothing and the pack just laughs at me even the cubs arent scared of me anymore, well they better hope i'll never become alpha because when i do im gonna have any one who laughed at me murdered. i will soon be alpha the most powerfullest alpha in the world and all humans will know about us wolves and i will rule the world hahahaha.** (evil laugh ) **

**aaron pov **

waking up and seeing my hermione lying beside asleep was a great relief, to know it wasnt all a dream. she was like my gurdian angel lying there with her bushy brown hair spread across the pillow her long eye casting showders across her miky cream cheeks, her plump lips murmining random words.

"i wont be long hermione just going to talk with someone"

i didnt want to leave her but i had to talk to tanya, i know sleeping with her would come back and bite my on my ass, but im in my 20 and i have needs and i was drunk and she was a round. if only i know she was a slut for power.

"josh wheres tanya"

"last time i saw here she was practicualy humping some guy" hhmm i should have known, thats so tanya.

"your dismissed know josh" humping some guy she is, god i regret sleeping with her she could have had some disease.

"you know you want me big boy"she tried to purr, jesus who killed the cat.

"go away" god i feel so sorry for him

"tanya leave the poor man alone he doesnt what your diseases" tanya was wearing red high heels ... thats it she had the poor submissive boy trapped agaist the wall dry humping him. the boy looked petrified as she practually raped him.

"and i need to talk to you"

"well of course you can talk with me but why arent you with your mate, arrr has she finally bored you hhmm and now you want a real women to state your needs, well im more then welcome to"

"like i want to touch you now ive got my mate, i only came to give you your own personal rules,

1. dont talk to my mate

2. dont go near her

3. dont bad mouth her

4. you will treat her as a higher rank in the pack.

if you go agianst my rules i will kick you out my pack and scare your pretty face so no man will want you.

"every man wants me even you do i can see your desire in your face"

"its probably disg..."

"arggghhh" hermione

* * *

><p><strong>i want 37 reviews for the next chapter. im sorry this chapter toke so long but i was emited to hospital for a couple of days because of an bug bite got infected and the people who keeps reviewing about how bad my spellings are, i already know but that doesnt mean i cant wright so if it bothers you so much then stop reading my storie.<strong>


End file.
